


Snow, Mistletoe and I love You

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Adorable boyfriends being adorable, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, annoying boyfriends being annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: It’s snowing and David and Matteo spend the day together and their first holiday season together as a couple. Shenanigans will obviously ensue
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Snow, Mistletoe and I love You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in a while but I promised I would write something for these two for the holidays. I was going through a tough time in my personal life when this season aired and it helped me get through it, especially the love David and Matteo had for one another so I wanted to visit my friends and see what they were up to this holiday season. I hope you enjoy and thank you to all my readers who like and comment and just make this all even more fun and interactive. Happy Holidays and if you find yourself reading after the holidays I hope you have a great day! I wrote this super quick this morning with no beta so pardon the grammar and typos.

It was a cold, crisp, December morning and David woke up before his boyfriend as usual. He stepped out to the balcony and grabbed his camera. “Snow” he whispered quietly to himself, careful not to wake the limp, ever so slightly snoring due to the dry weather Matteo he left on the bed but it was too late. “Snow?” his boyfriend quietly yawned into his ear after he carefully came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his torso. Matteo’s chin was safely on his shoulder. His favorite position. David loved it too, It always felt safe with Matteo, after all these years of feeling alone safety and warmth were wonderful feelings. “Snow.” David replied back, turning around to find Matteo’s nose next to his and he gave it a little wiggle. “Eskimo kisses when it snows?” I like this idea, Matteo smirked. David quickly rolled his eyes and matched Matteo’s smirk, his brown eyes sparkled back at Matteo’s blues still gazing back at him while Matteo was pressed up behind clearly using him as a blanket. 

David ran his hand through his dark hair and blushed “don’t you love all kisses?” he asked. “I don’t know why don’t we find out?” “Neck kiss?” Matteo muttered into David’s neck while he softly grazed it with his lips. His breath hit just the right spot and the goosebumps came. “Cheek kiss” he quickly kissed each cheek and David blushed, his cheeks turned a rosy color. He was getting warm and it was cold, and he didn’t want to get sick. His fight or flight reflexes got the best of him and so he grabbed whatever snow was on the railing and smashed it on Matteo’s head. “Chefs kiss!” He exclaimed, blowing a fake kiss to his boyfriend. 

Matteo stood there startled. “Did you just put snow on me?” He just kept blinking over and over again and David burst out laughing. “Yes, yes I did.” His other hand had the camera he realized and he immediately went for the shot of his frozen in shock, wide eyed snowy haired boyfriend and he continued to giggle. “I am going to get you for this.” David was now laughing even harder while Matteo finally wrestled out the snow from his hair. David stopped laughing long enough to hear Matteo turn back into the apartment and lock the balcony door behind leaving David outside in nothing but sweat pants and a blue hoodie which wasn’t even his. MATTEO! Open up!” He screamed and Matteo sat back on his bed pretending not to hear or notice him. “Matteo! Please!” He pouted and the blue eyed devil on the bed just yawned looking directly at him. He knew Matteo was going to milk this for all it was worth for the next few minutes when Hans walked in and saved the day unlocking the door for him and allowing him to go back inside. He sat down next to his boyfriend and slapped him on the shoulder. “You’re an asshole.” Matteo just laughed. 

“I’m trying to ‘get to know’ the guy I met at the club last night and you’re both making noise. Be quieter ok, he’s a doctor!” Hans exclaimed to them very quickly before leaving the room again, but not before getting the belt from his robe stuck in the door. When he opened the door to let out his poor belt he smiled, put his finger on his mouth to signal them to be quieter once more and closed the door, and this time shut. 

It was just Hans, David, and Matteo at the WG lately. Linn was away with her family, Mia was practically living in Madrid part time now, and Victoria moved in with a girlfriend not too long ago. It was fine, but a little lonely for Matteo some days and he could tell. Everyone was in university and he was usually alone. Matteo wasn’t a big people person, but he did start looking melancholy as the harsher weather and holidays approached and although Matteo never admitted it to anyone, David knew he was worried about his mother’s mental illness. He feared it was also his. 

He got lost in thought when the sound of his boyfriends voice woke him up again. “I’m going to make pancakes for us and we’re going to our park. We can make snow angels for me, cause I’m an angel and Devils for you.” He winked. 

Matteo was already up and walking toward the kitchen before David could tell him he needed to work on his last film project before the break, but he was dead set on going to “their park” today and it was beautiful out there. Maybe he can get some photos of the white fluffy snow instead of the usual graffiti that kissed every surface of the park. He’ll finish his project tomorrow. 

Matteo’s cooking skills constantly improved and his pancakes were delicious when they weren’t trying to be disgusting. Eventually Hans made it to the kitchen and Matteo made a pancake for both him and his doctor friend. He took both into his room with a smile. 

Eventually they got dressed and made it to the park. One of the worst things about winters was the layers and Matteo wore a lot of them. More so than most people. He piled sweatshirts on top of hoodies to line patterned thrift store jackets. He pulled on Jeans over ski pants and he was just a disaster, but he was his disaster and the layers made him more cozy for snuggle sessions. This made David smile. They both wore their beanies outside and Matteo commented they felt too “matchy” on the way to the park so he kept pulling David’s hat down over his eyes to which David flailed and cursed his name. 

They saw people on their way to the park still carrying Christmas trees and David realized they never got one for the WG. With everyone pretty much gone and Hans busy at work/school these days and Matteo being well, Matteo, it wasn’t priority number one. It was only a few days before Christmas but David suggested a small tree they can place in the living room and they saw the perfect one for sale so they walked over to get it. Matteo had begrudgingly agreed as it meant having to turn back around to bring it in the apartment, but he agreed. “I hate Christmas trees right now. I just wanted to get you back for the snow hair.” He bristled. “A-ha! I knew it!” David said triumphantly as they walked over to the disgruntled looking gentleman wearing a Santa hat selling trees. David pulled out the envelope of money his Godmother sent him as an early holiday gift and handed some cash from it to the guy who made no attempt to even communicate other than to collect the money and push the tree into David to take. David gave him a nasty look back in return. “Rude” he mumbled to himself as he walked away. 

David’s godmother wanted to come to Berlin for the holiday but her winter garden was depressed, or whatever that meant. He never tried to understand his eccentric Godmother but he loved her anyway. She was a bit like Matteo that way. 

Speaking of his weird boyfriend, David realized he disappeared. He turned around to find he was behind him, shoving a small white plastic bag into his pocket. “Ready?” He asked. “Ready..” David answered back hesitantly. He was curious about whatever was in that bag.

They dragged the little tree back to the WG. It was mostly David who was doing the carrying because Matteo was lazier than him but also because he was having a very dry cough these days due to the cold, hence the snoring. “Maybe if you stopped smoking...” David suggested as Matteo coughed like he was about to turn into a zombie. “Maybe if you shut up.” Matteo snapped back. “Ok” David said, leaving it alone for now. A conversation for another time. 

Minus Matteo’s cough making a cameo they walked in silence the rest of the way. When they got to the front of the WG, David couldn’t help it anymore. “What is in the bag?” he asked suspiciously. “What bag?” Matteo grinned his lopsided grin. “The one you shoved in your packet?” Matteo forced a confused face and shrugged. David’s wild curiosity got the best of him and dropped the tree in front of the gate to the building of the WG and approached his boyfriend sticking his hand into his pockets. Matteo started to giggle and pushed David’s hands away. “STOPPP” he squealed, but David’s persistence was going to win and he knew. “Show me!” he screamed so loud passers by glared at them, months ago any attention would give David pause out but now he just stopped caring as much about what others thought. “Fine!” Matteo screamed. 

He pulled out the small white bag from his pocket and inside was unmistakably mistletoe. When he looked up he saw Matteo shyly smiling at him. I got it for us, and Hans and his doctor I guess. “Is it cheesy?” Matteo asked shyly. David looked at him. His heart was warm. He grabbed the mistletoe and hung it over their heads. David ever so slightly inched up to kiss the love of his life, as Matteo was just a tiny bit taller than him much to David’s dismay. He laughed into their kiss and the warmth spread through his body from Matteo’s gentle soft lips, but the warmth didn’t last as the next thing he felt was cold. The snow smashed into his cheek. Matteo’s hand covered in snow clearly the culprit. “Got ya” he whispered and David just shook his head. “Let’s get this tree upstairs, you ass.” David said in a mock annoyed tone. “Yes, dear” Matteo mocked him back. David mashed some snow together and threw a snowball right at his boyfriends butt as he passed him. “This is all I ever wanted.” He thought to himself, basking in the glow of this feeling of warmth he felt as they climbed up the stairs to decorate their first of many Christmas’s trees together always. Always together...


End file.
